Grand Order DXD
by Nova150
Summary: Humanity has been saved. After 7 epic quest, Professor Lev's plot has been foiled and history has been restored. However, with the overuse of the Kaleidoscope magic in the final fight, Nova and his Servant end up in another world. How would those heroes deal with a world that still in his Age of God? Harem, High-class devil-level Servant and Master/Scathach's pupils.


**Author Note: Alright, this is the first story I write here. First thing first, I has to said that english isn't my first language. I still confident enough to write this, but go easy on me for the grammar.**

 **Second, as any proper Highschool DXD fanfic, this is a Harem story. ^_^ I put a M-rating for safety reason, however I don't guaranty any lemon. I'm not that confident as a writer -_-' The harem won't be servant-only, neither all of his servant will be part of it.**

 **I have no intention to make overpower character, so I will power down my servant (hint, hint, hint... True Incarnation ^^). And since I hate powerless protagonist, I abused a bit of Scathach skill Wisdom of the Haunted Ground to make him a good fighter/magus.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new Journey

In the middle of the ruin of an Uruk devastated by a battle of an unprecedented scale, a young man was lying again the debris of what has been a tower. Of Asian descendants, the black haired young was wearing a worn out Chaldea Combat uniform and a pair of customized headphone around his neck, from where a faint music could still be heard. Exhausted, bloody and his Magic Circuit overloaded, he was staring at the sky, a peaceful smile on his face.

 _We did it, Chief._

After a last prayer to Chaldea's Chief, the magus looked around him, in search of his Servants. Mashu was not far from him. The young demi-Servant was in far worse shape that her Master, even though she was least injured. He knew immediately the last fight has put a strain on her already short lifespan. Nova gritted his teeth, powerless. Since he figured out that something was up with her health and tricked Romani to tell him about her condition, the truth eaten him away. Before he could get up, a gloved hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up, he saw another of his servant smiling at him.

"Jeanne..." Thought visibly exhausted, Ruler was still in good shape. Without a word, the Maiden of Orlean went to the Servant of the Shield to tend to her. Feeling relieved , he let part of the tension in his shoulders fade away when he felt something hit his torso. Even without looking, he knew who just jumped in his arm and hugged her back.

"Jack, is everything alright?" The child assassin just nodded while trying to snuggle in his arm even further. Even since he learned the truth about the infamous Jack the Ripper, Nova has done everything he could to provide her with as much of human warmth as he could, to the point that Da Vinci started to refer to him as a doting father. After a great deal of effort and patience, the Assassin finally opened her heart to her Master and started to act her age around him, fawning on him without hesitation. While doting her, two other servants joined them. To his left, Eve, the Frankenstein's monster, sat close to him and put her head on his shoulder with her characteristic "... Uu... ". Without many options available, the young Master started to pat her head with his left hand. Almost immediately, a sharp pain forced him to look down to see a sulking Assassin pinching him. Repressing a groan, he put a bit more strength in his right arm to make up for the absence of his left one.

"You know, I can see you laughing, Tamamo..." Despise the slight glare he was sending her way, the fox spirit a bit farther to his right kept smiling at him.

"That predicament of yours his your own fault, Goshujin-sama. I have told you many times that would happen if you keep spoiling those two. It was for their own good." Sitting in seiza, the mischievous kitsune was giving a mature and serene feeling, however, her Master knew better.

"Is that why you were so adamant about it back then? I though you were just jealous of them." Nova looked deep in thought for a moment but was rather glancing at her. "When I thought of giving you the same treatment once we get back home. But if it's really that bad, I guess I will have to refrain."

In a fraction of a second, Caster was clinging to his side, her ladylike demeanor shattered and her face in a mix of panic and expectation.

"Goshujin-sama! Please forget everything I said! You can spoil this fox as much as you want. Rather, I beg you to spoil her!" The therianthrope has thrown away her pride without a shred of hesitation. However, before he could answer her, the weight on his left shoulder lifted.

"Berserker?" Without a word, the young Servant straightened herself, her facial expression as blank as ever. Nevertheless, he knew her well enough to see that she was quite proud of herself. With a sigh, he replaced his arm that held Jack and started to pet the former nine-tailed fox.

"You're better thank her for that, Tamamo."

"Yes, Goshujin-sama! This Tamamo is most grateful to Eve! Aaah... This is bliss..." Though he wasn't sure of it, Nova could have swore that Eve's face twitched at the fox's words.

"Enjoying the warrior's reward?" Looking up, Nova saw a regal-looking woman with a small smile on her lip, looking at him.

"Scathach-Sensei... Well... You know, after everything that happened, I believe a deserve a short break before jumping in the victory celebration that the doctor gonna give us once we're back..." The young magus responded to his magical/combat instructor sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong with that, my pupil. While you could choose a better place and time, you do deserve it. And since you were busy, I took into myself to look for our other companion." The Asian magus could easily feel a slight reproach in his mentor's voice. "Unsurprisingly, the Treacherous Knight didn't move from her position since she dealt the killing blow to the Beast. She seems ecstatic at her victory again something as powerful as one of the seven evils. In the end, only the huntress actually made herself useful be patrolling around here."

"Mmm... Atalanta-chan has always been such a serious girl." To his side, the kitsune was in a half-bliss state, her tail wagging happily.

"I can hardly believe that one of the more dreaded monster of the eastern land would become such a mess by a mere head petting... You truly have fallen."

"Someone sound jealous. If you want to understand it, you just have to pull out the spear you have in your ass and let Goshujin-sama spoil you."

While quietly listening to the two women's banter, a shadow recovered the Servant's Master. Looking up, he could see his Saber in front of him, her eye hidden behind her bangs.

"Mordred? Are you..." Before he could say anything, the knight puts her foot on the debris that supported his back, just above his shoulder, and, with strength beyond her petite frame, blasted the rock away. Without a word, she then walked behind the magus to sit back to back with him and put the back of her head on his shoulder. "Always so forceful..." As sole answer, she let a haughty snicker escape her lip.

The two others witness of the woman violence didn't take it as acceptable as the man. While the Lancer limited her reaction to a exasperate sigh, the Caster chooses to voice her thought. "Hommuculus... Would it be too much to not barge your way so violently in my lovey-dovey time with Master?" The only answer that the fox got was another snicker. "You goddamned beast!"

"That's enough, Caster..."

"But Master, that because of your lenience that the wench always..."

"Tamamo... Please..." With a resigned sigh, the fox lets it go and settle her head on his shoulder with a sulking look on her face. Now in a relative silence, the magus started to reflect on his current situation. The infamous Jack the Ripper on his lap, Frankenstein's monster to his left, a youkai that slaughtered army of thousands to his right and Mordred, a traitorous knight, behind him. In a sense, he was surrounded be some of the worst monsters of human history, and yet, he never feels as safe and comfortable as he currently was.

 _Strange how a few months of apocalyptic fighting could mess up one common sense..._

However, the moment of silence was quickly cut short.

"Sempai..." With Jeanne's support, Mashu was limping to them.

"Is everything fine, Mashu? You really look..."

"I'm fine, Sempai. Just exhausted." Knowing that her real health was something that she wanted to keep secret, he let it pass. However, judging by the slight change in everyone's mood, he wasn't the only one that didn't believe her. Without a word, Jeanne settled her down close to him before sitting by her side. Before anyone could say a word, the hologram of Romani appears in the middle of their little group.

"Everyone... I can hardly believe that you did it... I... Sorry... It's... it's finally over.."

Oblivious relief on his face, the doctor looked as if a big weight was lifted from his shoulder. Da Vinci showed up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, I think we should wait for them to come back here for the tears of joy..."

"You're right, Da Vinci. I will double check with Laplace and Chaldeas to be sure that professor Lev didn't leave us any surprise before bringing you back. Be ready for the Ley Shift."

"Understood." The young Master took his hand of Tamamo hand to bring it in front of his face and concentrate on his command spell.

" _Atalanta, we are leaving soon."_

" _Understood."_ The faint sound of her leap that quickly followed was the only indication of the greek heroine's arrival.

A tense silence covered the Master and his Servant, every fighter nervously waiting for the confirmation of the end of their colossal task. After a few minutes, the hologram of Romani flicked back to life.

"It's confirmed, everyone. The Grand Order mission is a success. The timeline has been restored and I even got word from the Clock Tower. Backup are on the way. We will finally be able to take a breather. Get ready for the Shift, I'm bringing you back home!"

The usual foretelling sign of the shift becomes apparent, then the magic started to act unusually. Nova could feel that something wrong was happening to the spell.

"Doc, stop it! Something off with the shift!"

"What!? A moment, I will try to... Shit, something interfering with the spell. It seems... Kaleidoscope!? How is that possible?!"

Nova swore in realization. During the last fight, he had to use one of his essence craft more that he should have.

"Fuck... Old man Zelretch told me to not overuse it Doc, you must stop it!"

"No can do! Most of the system have been overloaded! I don't have any control left!"

The Master gritted his teeth in frustration and resignation. The spell has already taken hold of their body, there was no way out. Then, he felt hands on his shoulder. All of his Servant were around him, smiling. He then let out a sigh before starting smiling at them.

"No can do, isn't it? Well, look like we have another ride. Let's pray the gods that Fate goes easy on us."

Just like that, the Master and his servants disappear from the world.

Moaning, Nova woke up in the middle of a small crater in the middle of what seemed to be a garden. Sitting up while trying to gather his wit, he looked around him, not seeing anyone around him. Worried, he immediately concentred on his command spell, trying to contact his Servant. His efforts were interrupted by the familiar sound of the doctor's hologram flickering to life. However, this time, the projection seemed... unstable.

"Listen well, I don't have much time. I'm currently using the remaining magic energy from your shift as a link to keep contact, but that won't last long. Our material was made for time travel, not dimensional. First bad news... I don't have the means to localize you. Which means that once the contact is cut, it will be impossible to restore it. You will be one your own. Your only hope to get back would be the Marshall Wizard, but considering his personality, I wouldn't count on it."

"In other word, they're close to no hope... Well, it's not like it's a death sentence. This world doesn't seem too bad. The sky has a nice tone of purple... and considering the level of prana in the air, it seems that the age of god hasn't ended. That's gonna be one hell of an adventure!"

"You're not worried in the slightest, aren't you? Well, I guess that you wouldn't be able to stand your ground again Gilgamesh and Solomon if you could be perturbed so easily." Despise the interference, Romani's voice sounded half-resigned, half-amused.

"Well, to my defence, I'm not that interested to come back... With the feat that I just pulled, there no way I could stay away from the Clock Tower. From what I have heard about them... With my non-nagus mindset, it would be a matter of time before I get a Seal Designation. Between my exposition to the Second and Fifth Magic, the number of Servant I contracted, the craft essence that Da Vinci enabled in my body and Sensei's training, I will quickly end on a vivisection's table."

After a few second of hesitation, Romani had to agree with his statement. With the chief death, the Animusphere's family was pretty much done for, leaving Chaldeas without any kind of political backing. While they have saved the world, that didn't give them any long-term insurance.

"And with the Age of God still going on here, there a good chance we will be able to find a treatment to Mashu health. The only problem I currently see is the absence of everyone. I still feel them through the Command Spell, but they seem... far away."

"About that," Da Vinci quickly took the doctor place. "It seems that the Kaleidoscope has messed more that the destination, but also the timing of your arrival. From the little our instrument determined, everyone seems to have appeared in this world at a different date, in different places. I can't tell where they appear, however, I can say that you're the last one and that Scathach was the first and appear a year ago."

"As expected from the old man's magic, when it make a mess, it goes all the way... Well, I'm not that worried about the girls, they are all pretty strong. I'm a little concerned about Mashu, but since I still feel her, we still have a bit of time. And there Jack's old habit... And Mordred short temper... Tamamo... Eve..." Nova stopped talking while he felt a shiver through his back and he started sweating. Realization dawned on him. "Forget what I said about not worrying! Beside Scathach and Atalanta, none of them can stay out of trouble. I start to worry about that world!"

A snicker brought him out of his thought and he glared at the doctor's projection.

"Please, don't give me that look... There is nothing new there. Those girls have always been troublesome kids...Ah, well, if it's your biggest worry, then I guess everything gonna be fine for you." Romani was about to add something when he looked beside himself and swore. "Look like we're out of time, the instruments are about to give up... Nova, I have no intention of giving up. I will do want I can with Kaleidoscope, but if it doesn't work out... then, it's been an honor, friend. I wish you good luck." The hologram flickered a few second before disappearing.

"Well, look like I'm alone now... Better leave before the owner of this garden shows up..." "I bit late for that, I'm afraid..."

Hearing the female voice behind him, the young magus tensed. He didn't feel anyone sneaking on him. Nervously, he slowly gets up and turned around, only to freeze. In other circumstances, the beautiful woman cosplaying as a magical girl would have made him blush. However, only fear struck him as he could clearly feel her monstrous amount of power she radiated.

Only one thing got on his mind then: _Not human_.

It was his first meeting with Serafall Leviathan.

* * *

And... this is it! Before anyone said anything, I have no intention to reincarnate my Master. At least not for now.

As for the next chapter... I won't forward any date. Between school, FGO and swtor, I don't have much time.

Please review, flame and troll will be ignored.


End file.
